Star and the Quest for the Wand
by Ryan Choi
Summary: Star and Marco try to retrieve Star's wand from Brittney.
1. The Wand

**_The Wand_**

* * *

 **Earth: Echo Creek Academy**

Star and Marco are walking through the hallway, as Star receives a lot of happy greetings from the students, such as, "Star, I drew a portrait of you. Star, wanna sit together at lunch? Star, I baked a cake with your picture on it. Star, I ate the cake." to which Star all return friendly replies.

"Ugh, only losers hang out with Princess Butterface, they should be worshipping me, I'm prettier than she is, where's my respect?" Brittney complained.

"Y'know, everyone likes you, Star." Marco says, but then he notice the grumpy look on Brittney's face and says, "Well, almost everyone."

"What can I say, it's a gift." Star said as she showed off her wand, which Brittney took notice.

"Aha! So that's it! Star's popular because of her magic wand, I need a way to take it from her, but how?" Brittney said.

 **Echo Creek: Diaz house**

"Star, a mail just arrived for you!" Mr. Diaz said.

"Ooh, a letter for me?" Star excitedly asked as she took the letter and marched up to her room.

"Come on, what's it say?" Marco asked.

"Well, let's see..." Star took out the letter and began reading it.

"Dear Star Butterfly,

You've been invited to a special dinner tonight at the Echo Creek le Restau. You may bring one guest along. You and your guest will be served one dinner meal with two sides, and a drink each. There is no need to dress formal.

Sincerely, Echo Creek le Restau" the letter said.

"Oh my gosh, a special dinner at a fancy restaurant, and I can bring one person along." Star squealed in excitement. "Let's go, Marco!"

"Wait, I'm your guest?" Marco asked.

"Yup, now let's go!" Star said.

 **Echo Creek: Echo Creek le Restau**

"Ooh, fancy." Star said.

"Excuse me madam, but we do not allow toys into our restaurant." the entrance man said.

"What? No, this wand isn't a toy." Star said.

"Either way, I am going to 'ave to 'old on to that for you madam." the entrance man said.

Star reluctantly gave away her wand and went in.

The inside was pretty fancy-looking with fish fountains, ice sculptures, decorative candles, fancy chandeliers, and trendy wallpapers.

"Wow, so fancy." Marco said.

"I know, I really wanna thank whoever sent me that invite." Star said.

"While you try to figure that one out, I'm gonna have chicken." Marco said.

"Okay, while you order chicken, I will be ordering sausage." Star said, and the waiter came by to take their orders.

Meanwhile, outside at the front entrance of the restaurant, Brittney walked up to the entrance man that had Star's wand.

"Excuse me, but I need that wand." Brittney said.

"This wand isn't yours." the entrance man said.

"Uh, actually it is mine, but I just let my friend borrow it, so give me that wand!" Brittney demanded and the man gave her Star's wand.

"Yes! Star Butterfly's wand is mine now!" Brittney said as she left.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Read & Review**

* * *

 **A/N: Echo Creek le Restau doesn't exist in the show.**


	2. The Mansion

**_The Mansion_**

* * *

 **Echo Creek: Echo Creek le Restau**

Star and Marco exited the restaurant after finishing their dinner.

"Wow, Marco this place have awesome food." Star said, rubbing her belly. "Okay entrance man, I would like my wand back, please."

"I'm afraid that I am no longer 'holding onto that wand, madam, I gave it to your friend." the entrance man said.

"What! Who?" Star asked.

"She had long black hair, and wore pink lipstick." the entrance man said.

"Uh, that's not enough details for me." Star said.

"Uh, by any chance, does she come here often?" Marco asked.

"'Ere, I have a picture of 'er." the entrance man said as he showed a photo of Brittney.

"Brittney Wong! My wand doesn't belong to her! How did she get her hands on my wand!?" Star asked.

"Never mind that! We have to get it back!" Marco said.

 **Echo Creek: Brittney's mansion**

Marco and Star walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell.

Brittney appears on a monitor and says, "Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, what an unpleasant surprise." Brittney said.

"Hi, Brittney. Listen, can I have my wand back?" Star asked.

"No way, I even had to make a sacrifice by being nice to you already!" Brittney said.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked.

"Ya see, I'm the one who sent that invitation." Brittney replied.

"What! That was you?" Star asked.

"Yup, and now the wand is mine, and you can go away!" Brittney said.

"Alright, but we'll be back." Star said as she dragged Marco away.

Later, Star and Marco put on disguises and come back to Brittney's mansion, with a periscope disguised as a Laser puppy.

They bring the periscope up to spy inside the house.

Meanwhile, inside the mansion Brittney is using the wand when she spots the Laser puppy periscope, she gets a keyboard and press a button, which activates a laser and blast the periscope, Marco brings it down and Star is upset about what happened to it.

Star uses a stethoscope and tries to open the front door, but a boxing glove punch her away.

Marco tries pole-vault over the wall, inside Brittney press three buttons, and three boxing gloves knock him down.

Marco toss Star over the door, inside Brittney imitates a guitar with the keyboard, and a spring platform launch her back out.

Star appears in front of the door with a mace, but the door falls on her and come back up.

Marco lifts a drainage cover, but a shark appears and Marco quickly close it.

Marco and Star use a rope, but giant scissors come out, and cut the rope.

"Now time for the booty shakin' finale." Brittney says as she shakes her butt on the keyboard.

As Marco and Star get up a lot of lasers are revealed, targeting the duo, and resulting in an explosion, Marco and Star get up, covered in ash.

"That's it. We're never gonna get in." Marco said.

"Wait, I have an idea, but it's risky." Star said as she took out dimensional scissors.

She opened up a dimensional portal, grabbed Marco and jumped into it.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._ Read & Review**

* * *

 _ **A/N: It's unconfirmed if Brittney really does live in a mansion, I just thought since she's rich, she lives in one.**_

 _ **The scene when Star and Marco try to sneak into Brittney's house is based on the scene from Despicable Me, when Gru try to sneak into Vector's Fortress.**_


	3. The Castle

**_The Castle_**

* * *

 **Ludo's castle: Throne room**

"So does anyone have a plan for next time we try to steal Star Butterfly's wand?" Ludo was on his throne, talking with his minions as he ate strawberry ice cream.

"Uh, maybe we can set up a fake special thingy for Star Butterfly, and say that she can't have her wand with her and ask to hold onto it for her, and then we have the wand." Bearicorn said.

"What!? No! That's ridiculous! It will never work!" Ludo said, when Star and Marco came in through a dimensional portal.

"Star Butterfly and her Karate Kid friend! How foolish of you to try attack me in my own castle! But still, this is the perfect opportunity to steal your wand and take over the entire universe!" Ludo said.

"Yeah, listen, but here's the thing, you see, funny story, but I don't exactly have the wand with me right now." Star said.

"What!?" Ludo said in shock that he threw his ice cream into the air, but Bearicorn caught the ice cream and put it back on the cone. "If you don't have the wand, why would you even come to fight me?"

"Yeah, but here's the thing, I didn't come here for a fight, you see, my wand got stolen by someone else, and I was trying to enlist your help to get it back." Star said.

"What, of all the times I tried to take the wand from you, you just got it stolen by an Earthling? Who is this Earthling and how did that Earthling managed to take that wand!?" Ludo asked.

"Brittney Wong. You know... the girl, whose party bus you once hijacked, she set up a restaurant invitation for Star, but that place didn't let her have the wand, and Brittney managed to take advantage and took her wand." Marco replied.

"See, she did something similar to my plan and it worked."

"Silence!" Ludo snapped at Bearicorn. "Oh, her, yeah, the one who hoped I would destroy Star Butterfly, yeah, now I know. So what, you want my army to storm her place so you can take the wand back?"

"Uh huh, that's why we're here." Star replied.

"Well, technically I want the wand, and if she has it, then I need to take it from her so, I propose we can call a temporary truce, but after we get the wand back, the truce is off." Ludo said.

"Deal." Star said and she shook hands with Ludo.

"Deer Beard, Buff Frog, Bearicorn! Gather up the other monsters, we are going to Earth!" Ludo ordered and Deer Beard, Buff Frog, and Bearicorn left the throne room to round up the other monsters of Ludo's army.

"We're gonna get my wand back! We're gonna get my wand back! We're gonna get my wand back! We're gonna get my wand back! We're gonna get my wand back!" Star sang as she excitedly skipped around Ludo's throne room.

And then, all the monsters of Ludo's army arrived in the throne room.

"If everyone's here, then all righty! Let's get going! To Brittney Wong's house, away!" Star said as she opened a dimensional portal, and butt-shoved Marco into the portal, before jumping in herself, and Ludo and his army followed and the portal closed behind them.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._ Read  & Review**


	4. The Raid

**_The Raid_**

* * *

 **Echo Creek: Brittney's house**

Marco, Star, Ludo and his minions arrived at Brittney's house.

"Now, whoever gets the wand first gets to keep it. Deal?" Star asked.

"Fair enough." Ludo said and he shook hands with Star.

Brittney was enjoying herself when she heard a sound outside.

"Ugh, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz are back, when are they gonna learn that they're never getting the wand back?" Brittney said as she went to check on the door.

"I have said it many times, and I'm gonna say it again. YOU'RE NEVER GETTING THE WAND BACK!" Brittney shouted as she came outside, but she was surprised to see Ludo and his army.

"Attack!" Ludo ordered, and the minions burst through the front wall, with Star and Marco following from the back.

Brittney panicked, but then she realized she was holding Star's wand.

"If Butterfly can do it, then so can I." Brittney thought.

"I'm-Better-Than-You Beam!" Brittney tried firing a blue beam from the wand, but instead of hitting the monsters, she instead lost control of the beam, and it destroyed a statue of her.

Buff Frog and Deer Beard gave a weird look, due to Brittney's terrible skills on the wand.

"Ugh, what's wrong with this thing!?" Brittney asked. "One more time, I'm-The-Superior Blast!"

The attack missed the monsters and destroyed another statue of her.

"She is so bad at using your wand." Marco whispered to Star.

"Yeah, I know, it's so bad that I almost wanna give her lessons. Almost." Star said.

"But even if you did, she would obviously reject it." Marco said and the duo shared a laugh.

"Come on, get it right, you stupid wand!" Brittney said as she tried to avoid monster attacks.

"I'm-The-Most-Beautiful Smash!" The attack releases a Brittney's face-shaped, but a very weak shock wave, that didn't even faze anyone who got hit by it.

"Dog pile on her, minions!" Ludo ordered and all the monsters dog piled on Brittney. "Quick, someone grab the wand and give it to me."

Lobster Claws was about to grab the wand, but Marco kicked his claw away, grabbed the wand and threw it to Star.

"Sorry Ludo, but I got the wand." Star said.

"Fine, you win... again." Ludo said and opened up a portal. "Let's go, nothing left for us to do."

Ludo and his minions retreated back to the portal.

"For once, we didn't get hurt." Bearicorn said as he entered the portal.

"Ugh! My place is a wreck!" Brittney said.

"Well, maybe that's what you get for stealing what isn't yours." Marco said.

"Butterfly and Diaz, so you were behind this!" Brittney said.

"Just to show you that I forgive you, Repairus Returnio Instantaneous!" Star used a spell to fix Brittney's house.

Brittney growled and said, "I will ruin you, Butterfly! And that goes for the same as you, Diaz!"

Brittney went back into her house after whipping at the duo with her hair.

"What a jerk." Marco said.

"Uh-huh." Star said, and the duo started heading back home.

* * *

 ** _The End_**

 **Read & Review**

* * *

 **A/N: All of Brittney's attacks are based on the fact that she's full of herself.**


End file.
